When Innocence Had A Face
by Bomba-Fae
Summary: Read note at end of page. Jemima fic. What would happen if Jemima left the tribe like Grizabella? The cat that had understood the glamour cat more then anyone, is sick of her life. Not good at summary for this.
1. In the Begining

_**In the Begining:**_

_Moonlight  
Turn your face to the moonlight  
Let your memory lead you  
Open up, enter in  
If you find there the meaning of what happiness is  
Then a new life will begin _

It had been four years since those words left my lips. Four precious years, _wasted. _I remember the night I had sung that nefarious message. Back then, of course they had been said with the innocence only a kitten could posses. And an innocence that made me feel far wiser then my years. Little did I know that the words _I_ had said, the words that _I _let slip out of my mouth, were the words that would determine _my _fate. The fate that had once belonged to another's. I had after all, sung those words as a form of redemption for someone else. A poor lost soul who just wanted to be with her family again. _I _was the one who accepted her, the one who had sung with her, letting her know that it was okay and she could come back home. Life had thrown at her the toughest of situations and she had realized what was important to her. She wanted to come home. _She needed to come home_. Little did I know that the very acceptance she longed for, was the kind I would soon need. The kind that I'm begging for. I'm a queen now. The very essence of that little innocent spiky haired kitten, the one with the angelic voice and the big curious eyes that would redeem _anyone _looking for some form of acceptance _has been lost for years_. And she's _never _going to come back. My life has changed. I only wish I could turn back time and do it over again. Tell everyone how much they meant to me. How much they _mean _to me. You stupid excuse for a cat. You can't turn back time Jemima. You should know that by now. You can't change the past, you can only reflect on it…

* * *

"Come on Jem! You don't mean that!" Electra blurted out as the maroon coloured calico stared out into the night. Etcetera and Victoria watched concerned as their friend tried her best to ignore the orange tabby. 

"Look, I know that what Munkustrap said was a shock but it's a great honour!"

"Electra, you don't understand! I was the one that had sung with Grizabella! I was the one who felt the connection-"

"Yes you were! So you should know _more_ then anyone!" The tabby said cutting her off, now exasperated. She had never in all her life seen the younger queen act this way, and it scared her. Surely being offered one of the highest spots in the tribe was something to celebrate, something to rejoice at!

"Jemie dear, you'd make a great second in command! More so then Tugger ever would!" Victoria purred laying a white paw on the young queens shoulder as Etcetera let out a hiss.

"That's not what I want to do Vicky! And no one seems to get that! Everywhere I go it's Jemima your so sweet! Oh look at Jemima, I swear she's sent from the everlasting cat himself!"

"What's wrong with that?" Etcetera asked frustrated.

"The only reason Munkustrap wants me to be second in command is because he thinks I'm some kind of little _angel_!" Jemima hissed back at the three cats. "Everyone thinks I'm some kind of-"

"Some kind of what? Jemima honest to goodness! Your not a kitten anymore! So stop acting like it!" Victoria yelled white fur starting to prick up. She was past trying to talk to the spiky haired queen about it. In fact, she was downright through even trying to _talk _to the queen. If she couldn't be grateful for one second, why should she care?

"What's that suppose to mean? No one even asked what I thought about it! No one cares what I think!"

Victoria's ears flattened as her eye's became slits.

" You know what Jemima? You go ahead and act like little miss innocent! I really don't care anymore! You've changed- you've changed a lot! Before I could actually talk to you about stuff and you would at least _act _like you cared, now I don't even know if I want to stay friends with you!"

"GOOD! I don't need you! You dance around this place acting like little miss perfect! Oh look at me Misto! I can do the SPLITS! OOOHHHH! Big whoop Victoria! No one ever liked you anyway!"

"Jemima!" Etcetera screeched shocked. _Had she actually just said that? _

"What ditz?"

The light brown splotched queens eyes widened as tears welled up in them.

"Take it back Jemima!" Electra hissed arching her back.

"Make me!"

"Jemima you don't mean that!"

"Yes I do mean that!" The calico screamed at the three queens, claws becoming unleashed. A sound of gasps and whispers could be heard from around the area as the tribe came out of their dens in time to watch the scene. Jemima's ears pressed against her head as she backed away from the group.

"Jemima! Come back here!" Demeter screeched as the calico began to run.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE THIS TRIBE! UNLIKE YOU ALL I'M ACTUALLY GOING TO GET A LIFE AND LIVE!" And with that the maroon calico disappeared into the night. Not to be heard or seen from again.

* * *

A new fic for me! And one thats actually not staring Bombalurina/Tugger/Demeter. I thought of this when I was reading something on this site a while ago ( I can't seem to find it or I would at least tell you the name and auther) that was about Jemima. It was a poem of her acceptance of Grizabella and it was saying how she sung with her and to the moon because one day she would need the same acceptance as Griz did. And she would need the cats to understand her as well. SOOOO I got this idea in my head. What if Jemima did actually leave the tribe? Why did she leave? Where will she go? What happened to the tribe? Basic stuff like that. I'm really open to your idea's right now as I'm not sure of where this fic is going...BUT I PROMISE to finish it to the end! Soooo if anyone has any idea's about Jemima's predicament feel free to tell me. 


	2. Mother of a murderer

You know that kind of feeling you get when you've eaten way to much food? The kind that makes you instantly regret your choice of what you've done, because now your stomach is in knots and your going to keel over any second? The kind that makes you utterly sick and disgusted with yourself? Well, at this point that's how I _wish _I was feeling. I see _her_. I see _them_. They won't leave me alone. They'll _never _leave me alone. Everywhere I go, I know they're there. Every street corner I dwell in, I know they're watching. Will they ever rest? _No_- they're apart of you Jemima. They _always _will be apart of you. You'd think after all this time, all these _years_; they'd forget about me. They'd let themselves carry on with their lives and let me be a peace. _You know that's to much to ask for. Stupid queen. _They might have moved on- who really knows? It's not _them _who's haunted by the shadows every night. It's not _them _who wakes up in the middle of the night screaming as the memories of their best friends faces changing from the _love _they had once shown to pure and scorned _hate_. No; it was _never _them. It was _always _me…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jemima mortified, took a step backwards; disbelief slowly dawning on her face like the blood that was flooding her paws, tainting then consuming. _God, what have I done? _Grabbing her collar she ran out of the parking lot; into the dark alleyways of London, never once looking back at the lifeless black and white body she had destroyed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Any luck?" Jellylorum asked hopefully as Munkustrap and a few toms approached her.

"Jelly, we've tried _everywhere_," Tumblebrutus sighed frustrated, avoiding eye contact with the older queen. "She obviously _doesn't _want to be found."

"What do you mean _everywhere_? If you had looked _everywhere _you would of found her by now!"

" We-are- doing the _best _we can," Munkustrap spat irritated. Over a week had past and so far there had been no news about the calico. Why was she doing this? It's not like he had asked her to actually lead the tribe! Heaven forbid that that cat would actually feel some concern toward the tribe. He had only asked her to be second in command; an apprentice for the future kittens. She was _only _suppose to help lead them in the right direction; be their guide.

"Munkustrap!" A very feminine voice hissed coming out of the shadows. "You better have news, and it better be good," Bombalurina growled stalking up to the group, fur bristling. How dare he treat her _daughter _that way. How dare he _force _her to leave.

"Bombalurina, I've said this _time _and _time _again. _We're _trying our _best_!"

"Don't use that pathetic over done excuse with me! It's _your _fault she's gone!" The queen hissed unleashing her claws; preparing for a fight.

"_My _fault? How is this _my _fault? She's _your _daughter. _Your _responsibility!" The grey tom spat through gritted teeth; unleashing his own claws.

Bombalurina's fur shot up.

"She's just as well _my _daughter as _yours_!" She screamed throwing herself at the large tom. He cringed as pain shot up his body as the queen's teeth sunk deep into his flesh.

"Get off of him!" A voice screeched as the red queen was forcefully pulled away from the leader by the scruff of her neck.

"_Demeter_- I," The silver tom stuttered as his recent mate stared down at him concerned.

"Shhh it's okay. It's okay." The golden queen soothed, while licking the freshly flowing blood of his face.

"Bombalurina, I think it's best if you'd leave now," Tumblebrutus said glaring at the queen.

"Ya ya I'm going alright. But you just keep in mind _Munkustrap_. If she gets hurt in _any _way, it's _your _life hanging in the balance!"

Victoria sat wide eyed on top of an old dryer as tears threatened to fall. Everything was different now. _Everything _had changed. Jemima was gone. _Jemima is gone. _No matter how many time's she tried to acknowledge it, she just couldn't grasp the concept of that little queen leaving. _Gone. She's gone. My best friend is gone._ Best friends. Jemima had sworn to her that's what they'd always be. They had told eachother everything as kittens. Sure they had Etcetera and Electra too, but Jemima and her had shared a special bond that no one could ever break.

_What happened Jemmie? What made you hate me so much? _As tears stained the white queen's face her question went unanswered, greeted only by the silence of the night.

"Alonzo went out looking for her two day's ago. He should be home soon," Cassandra whispered to the air; attempting to reassure herself about her mates safety. Placing a hand on her swollen stomach the Abyssinian queen settled herself down onto her lonely bed, unaware that thanks to a terrified tortoiseshell young queen, her mate would never be coming home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KK end of Second Chapter! Sorry that it took so long to get out... I just haven't been in the mood for writting lately. I was really surprised at the amount of reviews I got for this. THANKS SO MUCH!

Alex0821 and Aevany storm: Ya having Jemima as second in command seemed like a unique way to make a story and it just evolved from there on. Thanx for the reviews if you two have any idea's please tell me!

Ashy4 and Puddycat: I think I'll make it a mix of both your idea's. It was really nice to have you two give some examples and I really do appreciate it. So far Jemima has gotten herself deeper then she or anyone imagine. I know where this is going but if you have any idea's about the murder of Alonzo or the cause more then I do I'd love to hear them. THANX for your reviews.

nodikus: I was watching the movie and reading some of the stories and was just like; "wouldn't she get sick of all the comments?" And that's how that idea came up. Glad you thought it was interesting and took the time to read it.

Tubomba: What are you talking about? YOUR FINE at reviews!

SleepingTiger: Aww nice to have you review again. I think I'll make this more of a feline version and see how it plays out. I'm thinking of making her an major part of the tribe and thats why there all in a panic to why she left; aswell as yes, it is history repeating itself and they don't want to loose another member. Thanx for the review and your insite is ALWAYS very helpful!

PhantomFeline: hugs you Aww thanx! Ya I wanted to do something diffrent from what I usually do and from what is usually done. So any idea's from you is welcomed with open arms!

THANX everyone for the awsome reviews! The weried line thing that seperates parts isn't working sooo I have to settle with XXX's lol. Well thats me for another chapter. BYE BYE! Thanx for readin!


End file.
